


¡Nunca pasó!

by goAnago



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbación
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goAnago/pseuds/goAnago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La masturbación, se quiera o no, forma parte de la misma humanidad. Y ahora Cas, es un ser humano...</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Nunca pasó!

Para Castiel fue toda una sorpresa la primera vez que sucedió.

Se encontraba en un callejón oscuro intentando dormir después de que un oficial de policía lo hubiera corrido de la banca del parque (que había estado seca, cómoda e incluso medio limpia), de la entrada de un banco, la puerta trasera de un restaurante y de la escultura de un ángel en el parque (la escultura no había sido nada realista, pero sí hermosa; lo que lo había puesto muy melancólico).

Castiel no sabía siquiera si habían sido diferentes oficiales de policía los que así lo corrían de los pequeños refugios que encontraba en la ciudad o si era uno solo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir las múltiples y profundas capas que conformaban los rasgos característicos de las almas humanas con sólo estar cerca de ellas que los meros rasgos faciales le parecían poco memorables.

Quizás éste era su castigo. Vagar por siempre, buscando infructuosamente un lugar dónde descansar.

Era un pensamiento digno de ser considerado si se tenía en cuenta lo angustiante y tortuoso que era no ser capaz de dormir en su actual forma humana. Él sabía, desde luego, que se merecía eso y más después del desastre que había causado junto con Metatron.

Dios, cómo lo odiaba. Aún más de lo que se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan ingenuo. Ahora todos los ángeles habían caído, y él se había vuelto un ser débil, impotente e inútil, algo que incluso Dean había desdeñado.

Por supuesto él entendía, o intetaba entender, su posición. Las razones que podía haber tenido para echarlo del Buker. No tenía ningún derecho de quedarse con ellos. No era un Hombre de Letras, ni un Legado. Había sido siempre algo de familia, incluso... si él había creído...

Castiel justo se estaba haciendo menos y menos consciente de la suciedad que lo rodeaba, de la humedad y los olores, sus párpados estaban finalmente cerrándose cuando un par de ebrios se introdujeron tambaleándose en su callejón cantado y riendo a pleno pulmón.

Castiel gruñó al verse despierto una vez más. Su cabeza le punzaba, sus ojos se sentían pesados sobre su rostro, el hueco en su estómago se hacía presente una vez más, más fuerte que nunca... había estado tan cerca de caer dormido.

Las carcajadas llenaban sus orejas y penetraban su cerebro.

Castiel se mantuvo quieto, sin atreverse a mover. Si tenía suerte aquellos hombre estaba ahí sólo para... hum... _esponjar el musgo_ , y pronto se irían. Realmente quería pasar desapercibido, odiaría que alguien pudiera llamar al oficial de policía y tuviera que irse de ahí.

Así que esperó.

Pero no se iban... y tampoco reían ahora.

Castiel volteó a verlos con curiosidad, y los vio besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello: en una confusión de brazos y manos, presionando sus cuerpos contra la pared, contra ellos mismos.

Comenzó a escuchar pequeños sonidos húmedos y quejidos... las respiraciones haciéndose cada vez más y más pesadas.

El corazón de Castiel comenzó a acelerase.

Observó a la pareja mientras metían sus manos bajo la camisa del otro, bajo sus pantalones.

Se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojándose al ver a uno de ellos arrodillarse y tomar a su compañero dentro de su boca.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

La respiración del antiguo ángel se disparó al escuchar los gemidos de placer en la obscuridad. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y él se sentía incómodo; muy incómodo. Parecido a la primera vez que había tenido que defecar. Pero no tenía idea de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba esta vez.

Se sentía aprisionado por el presente; olvidó su hambre y su sueño.

En el momento en el que la pareja comenzó a besarse de nuevo y uno de ellos era levantado en el aire para ser penetrado Castiel sintió el bulto en sus pantalones. Lo tocó ligeramente e inmediatamente sintió un aflujo de sangre que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Un poco inseguro de si mismo, presionó la palma de su mano sobre su creciente erección y comenzó a hacer fricción lentamente.

Castiel cerró sus ojos ante la sensación. Se sentía muy bien. Muy, muy, muy... _bien_.

Los sonidos, la obscuridad, pronto no fue suficiente sólo frotar, no importaba cuán rápido lo hiciera.

Necesitaba más.

Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer. Obviamente sabía cómo funcionaba el coito, pero ahora se encontraba solo.

Pensó en Dean, él sabría qué hacer. Él...

Castiel apenas había tomado su pene en la mano cuando sintió una contracción en sus músculos y un espasmo que le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Con un sonido gutural, Castiel se vino por primera vez en su existencia.

* * *

No le resultó difícil cogerle el truco.

Aprendió a la mala a no hacerlo en público. Y, después de una interesante charla con un sacerdote encargado de un albergue que había encontrado, aprendió a no hablar del tema con los demás.

Entendió en ese momento la necesidad que tenía Dean de ver porno, y el valor de la privacidad.

Algunas semanas más tarde, luego de encontrar finalmente un trabajo en una tienda, Castiel (nervioso y expectante) pensó por primera vez en tener sexo con alguien más; con otro ser humano.

Su jefa, una ocupada pero gentil mujer, lo había invitado a una cita.

O eso había creído.

Resultó ser que quería que él cuidara de su hija mientras _ella_ tenía un cita.

Oh, bueno. Al menos había podido ver a Dean Winchester otra vez. Estaba ahí en plena cacería, desde luego, pero había sido bueno verlo de nuevo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, nada salió bien.

La bebe que se supone debía cuidar no paraba de llorar y el creía que tenía fiebre. Estaba apunto de llevarla al hospital cuando uno de los ángeles más mortíferos había venido a buscarlo; para "detener su sufrimiento", o eso había dicho. Hubiera muerto (probando una vez más su inutilidad) de no haber sido por Dean.

Después de aquella odisea, había limpiado la casa de su jefa y había esperado su regreso, que fue poco después de la media noche.

Después de que ella le diera las gracias, él se retiró. Dean le ofreció llevarlo, pero Castiel no tenía a donde ir. No tenía aún un hogar, así que le dio la dirección de la tienda dónde trabajaba, donde hacia el inventario y donde había estado durmiendo las últimas noches.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? -Dean miró con el entrecejo arrugado la entrada de la tienda desde su asiento.

-Es sólo temporal -murmuró Castiel al salir del vehículo.

-Espera, Cas... -El antiguo ángel se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta del carro. Dean hubiera dado todo por poder llevárselo al Bunker con Sam. Ayudarlo con su recién adquirida humanidad. Apoyar a su amigo de alguna manera. Pero la vida de Sam estaba en riesgo, y ésa estaba siempre primero. Siempre. Después de una pequeña pausa hizo un esfuerzo en sonreír.

-Déjame llevarte aunque sea a un motel -dijo Dean, y luego sacudió la cabeza-, eso sonó mal.

Castiel frunció el entrecejo.

-Preferiría gastar mi dinero en comida. Puedo dormir aquí. No importa.

-Entra -dijo Dean forzadamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Era ya muy tarde cuando por fin llegaron a un hotel con habitaciones disponibles, o muy temprano, dependiendo de a quién le preguntaran.

Ambos estaban agotados.

Castiel cayó dormido en cuanto se recostó. Dean duró un poco más, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, pensado.

Debido a ello, a la mañana siguiente Castiel se despertó el primero. Para su sorpresa, despertó en una cama, con almohada, y cobijas limpias y cómodas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el confort que sentía.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido en una cama? ¿En una verdadera cama?

Había sido antes incluso de que tuviera trabajo. En un albergue a unos estados de ahí.

Al sentarse su mirada se posó en la cama a su lado.

Dean estaba ahí. Se veía cansado hasta cuando dormía. El antiguo ángel no pudo evitar sentirse triste, enojado, traicionado, y tan, tan culpable.

Era su propia culpa, todo su culpa. De que no tuviera un hogar ahora.

El Cielo estaba cerrado, y no podía estar con Dean. Era lo menos que merecía. No se merecía estar con Dean...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos _como siempre_ , por las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Jamás se había detenido a considerar todos aquellos molestos procesos a los que los humanos tenían que someterse cada uno de los días de sus vidas. Comer no era tan malo, si podías hacerte de verdadera comida. Pero el resto era... incómodo por decir lo menos.

Se levantó y fue al baño tan silenciosamente como pudo. Orinó, se lavó las manos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su cepillo de dientes con él. Se miró entonces al espejo. Ya no era un ángel. Pero estaba aprendiendo a ser un ser humano.

Habían toallas guardadas debajo del lavamanos, así que decidió darse una ducha.

Castiel amaba las duchas.

El agua caliente le relajó los músculos, y comenzó a recordar la noche anterior, había estado tan cerca de la muerte (otra vez), y había estado tan decepcionado por su falsa cita... ¿Cómo es que siempre era demasiado ingenuo? ¿Cómo podría gustarle a alguien? ¿Genuinamente gustarle a alguien? Dean parecía aceptarlo como era, e incluso estimarlo un poco, ¿o no? Aunque le hubiera dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba.

Triste, enojado, y un poco esperanzado comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo. De todos los lugares posibles, él sabía que el baño era lo suficientemente privado, y una ducha el mejor lugar para masturbarse.

_Castiel amaba las duchas._

Dean se despertó temprano. Y aún así la cama de Cas estaba ya desierta.

Alcanzó a escuchar la ducha y gruñó un poco. Por supuesto que Cas entraría a la regadera en cuanto pudiera. Se la había pasado en las calles, ¿por cuánto tiempo ya? _¿Meses?_

La culpa, el remordimiento, la vergüenza, la ira, todos estos sentimientos se aferraron con uñas y dientes a su alma. Él le había hecho ésto, a su mejor amigo... en su hora más negra.

No había sido una elección. Había tenido que hacerlo.

Y aún así... ¿qué de cosas no habría tenido que sufrir el antiguo ángel en ese tiempo? Solo, sin dinero y sin siquiera un verdadero nombre.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego por el rostro. Todo estaba de cabeza. Pero Cas había sabido salir adelante, ¿o no?Había encontrado un trabajo... Dean bufó. Un guerrero de Dios _vendiendo hot-dogs y limpiando retretes_.

Se levantó rápidamente. No podía ayudarlo. Al menos no ahora. Había una guerra entre ángeles que parar. Y un cretino en el cielo que matar... Él y Sam tenía mucho trabajo sin tener que añadir nada más.

Entró en el baño... y se detuvo en seco.

Sí, Cas estaba en la regadera. Pero Dean podía escuchar los rítmicos movimientos de su mano, su respiración pesada, los pequeños sonidos estrangulados que salían de su garganta; parecían amplificados en el pequeño baño del motel.

Y Dean no se movió.

Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, o hacer algún ruido para alertarlo de su presencia. Pero ¿cuántas veces podría alguien escuchar a un verdadero ángel del señor _acariciándose el muñeco_?

Dean sonrió.

Su amigo se había vuelto grande.

Podía aún recordar la noche antes de encarar a Rafael, no hacía mucho tiempo. Había llevado a Cas a un "antro de iniquidad" como lo había llamado. El pobre ángel había estado aterrorizado. Se imaginó a su nuevo amigo humano ahí. ¿Se dejaría llevar por el momento?

-Dean...

El suave gemido lo sorprendió y le puso la piel de gallina. _Dios, su voz..._

-Dean...

_Esperen un momento, ¿qué?_

-Dean, Dean, Dean...

El ritmo se estaba volviendo cada vez más rápido y la voz cada vez más baja y grave.

Dean sintió erizársele los vellos de la espalda. _No debió haberse quedado. No debió haber escuchado nada de esto..._

-Dean, por favor...

Dean entró en pánico. Tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que irse _¡ahora!_ Pero no se pudo mover. Se había quedado de piedra.

-¡Dean!

Cas no gritó. Más parecía haberlo gruñido. Pero a oídos de Dean le había parecido ensordecedor.

_¿Qué demonios?_

_¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

Salió del baño tan rápido como pudo con el corazón palpitándole en las orejas y un cálido rubor extendiéndosele por las mejillas.

_Cas... Cas había..._

No podía pensar

_El nunca había... bueno... ¡no!_

No iba a pensar en ello.

_No debería haber entrado en primer lugar._

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

**_¡Nunca pasó!_ **


End file.
